The Plan
by Seth Lover 23
Summary: SethRyan slash. Seth has a plan: to ignore his feelings for Ryan. But a pillow fight and wrestling match get in the way..
1. Pillow Fight

Seth was having the dream again. Well, it was not a dream exactly, since he wasn't really asleep. It was like a movie that had been running through his head at night, as he was drifting off to sleep. He'd had it at least a half dozen times since he set Ryan up on that date with Marissa. It had started with Seth simply hoping the date would go well, and that Ryan would end up getting some action with Marissa. Then Seth started thinking about what exactly that action would be, how Ryan might lean in and kiss Marissa softly at first, then with more pressing urgency. How he might pull her against him, so she could feel the hard lines of his arms around her, his chest and thighs against her. Tonight, Seth was taking it a bit farther, adding in Marissa's hand sliding up Ryan's tank top to feel his hot skin, and then Ryan pressing his hard cock against Seth's hips, while Seth arched int-  
  
Seth jolted up in bed, immediately shaken out of his dreamy half-sleep. Oh god, did he just think that? Did he just put himself in Marissa's place in the dream? Seth was suddenly desperately aware of his dry mouth, his accelerated breathing, and his throbbing erection. He had to face it. It was not a dream. It was a fantasy. A fantasy about Ryan Atwood, his best friend, his "brother."  
  
Fuck, Seth thought. What the fuck am I supposed to do about this?  
  
***  
  
What I'm going to do about this, Seth thinks as he eyes Ryan over a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, is nothing. Ryan can't know that I'm attracted to him - he would surely laugh, or -worse - back away, distance himself from Seth. And Seth can't have that - he's never had a best friend before, not like this. He's not going to lose it. So he will just stop thinking about Ryan that way. In fact, maybe he should stop thinking about Ryan so much in general - not think about whether he's making new friends, or what he's doing at his job, or - especially - how things are going with him and Marissa. Maybe spend less time with Ryan too.  
  
Seth spends all day repeating this plan to himself (which, he realizes, is not exactly fulfilling the goal of not thinking about Ryan). Nevertheless, when Ryan comes home from work and asks Seth if he wants to hang out in the pool house, Seth says yes, and it comes out sounding a lot more eager than he'd like.  
  
Seth lays down on Ryan's bed, trying to read a comic, but half his brain is focused on Ryan and where he is in the room, how he's breathing, the slow, steady movement of his jaws as he eats popcorn, piece by piece, while staring idly at the TV. The other half of Seth's brain is going over the plan. It doesn't leave much brain to concentrate on the pages in front of him, so he closes his eyes and leans his head back. Fuck. This isn't going away like Seth had hoped. Like he had planned. I should get up and leave and go back to my room, Seth thinks. But just sitting here in Ryan's presence is so. . . invigorating, Seth can't tear himself away. Did I just refer to something as 'invigorating,' Seth wonders, rolling his eyes at himself under his closed eyelids.  
  
A ticklish scattering across his chest causes Seth's eyes to pop open. He looks down at the handful of popcorn splayed on his t-shirt and the bed, and then over to Ryan, who is sitting in the chair next to the bed, laughing lightly at Seth, playfully yelling "I said, wake up Seth!"  
  
Seth grabs the pillow out from behind his head and throws it at Ryan, who ducks out of the way while leaping at the bed. His body flies missile-like at Seth, his shoulders checking Seth in the chest. Seth makes an exaggerated "guh" sound while laughing loudly, getting into the spirit of the impromptu fight. He twists around to try and grab another pillow to hit Ryan with. Seth thinks, why do I instinctively resort to the wussiest option - a pillow fight? The thought makes him laugh harder, making it easier for Ryan to knock the pillow out of Seth's hands; he's laughing wildly too. Ryan grabs Seth's arms in a playful mock wrestling move and throws his leg over Seth's body, pulling himself up over Seth to pin him.  
  
Suddenly Seth becomes aware of his cock. Very aware, because it is very hard, and Ryan is very close to finding that out during this fun little wrestling match. Oh god, this is not in the plan, he thinks. I have to get away from Ryan before he figures it out. Seth's not laughing anymore. He tries to squirm out of Ryan's hold, but Ryan takes it as more play wrestling, and tightens his grip on Seth's arms. He's now straddling Seth, his legs on either side of Seth's hips, his hands holding Seth's shoulders down, his body hovering inches above Seth's. Seth panics, bucks wildly to the side, trying desperately to get away from Ryan, and manages to twist onto his side. Ryan lets go of Seth's shoulders but presses his legs together, so that one thigh is pressed against Seth's ass and the other is pressed firmly against Seth's raging hard-on. Seth freezes. He closes his eyes, he feels the blood rushing to his face, hot tears of embarrassment behind his eyelids. He goes to his first line of defense: talking, lots of it, and very fast.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry, man, I don't know why-it doesn't mean anything, I, Can I, Can you--" Seth stammers, eyes still closed, face turned as far away as he can without pressing directly into the bed and suffocating himself. Although, frankly, suffocating to death seems like a pretty good option at the moment.  
  
"Seth, it's OK," Ryan said, moving a hand back onto Seth's shoulder, using light pressure to try to turn his shoulders. He doesn't move his legs. Seth barely registers the words.  
  
"Please, just, let me go, I'll just leave, we can forget-"  
  
"Seth. Seth. Seth! It's OK!" Ryan shifts his legs a little, and as Seth tries to roll away and off the bed, Ryan pushes him back gently so Seth is lying flat on his back again, with Ryan still straddling him. Ryan lowers his body down against Seth, and there it is - the thing Seth has dreamed about all those nights: Ryan's very hard cock pressed against Seth's hips.  
  
Finally, Seth stops talking.  
  
"Seth. It's OK." Ryan repeats. He starts to lower his torso down, bringing his face towards Seth's, all the while maintaining eye contact. Seth glances at Ryan's mouth, which is slightly open, and takes in his breathing, which is a little heavy. He stares into Ryan's eyes, which are hopeful, a little frightened, a little questioning.  
  
Ryan brings his face to Seth's, tantalizingly close, but not touching. Then he brushes his lips against Seth's, and moves away, and then brushes lightly again before pressing a light kiss onto Seth's upper lip.  
  
"Ryan, wha- what are you do- what are we- what's happening here?" Seth says, his voice quieter than usual, and audibly shaky.  
  
Ryan stops, his face an inch from Seth's.  
  
"I'm kissing my best friend," he says. He pulls back a little and looks full into Seth's eyes again.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Ryan's voice is even and steady, but Seth can hear a note of uncertainty there, the sound of hope that Seth will answer the right way.  
  
Seth officially throws his plan out the window.  
  
"No," he answers.  
  
Ryan leans back towards Seth, a tiny smile flickering across his lips on the way, and kisses him for real this time, pressing his mouth onto Seth's, sliding his tongue into Seth's mouth, dropping the weight of his body more fully against Seth's. Seth slides his hand behind Ryan's neck and pulls at him urgently, deepening the kiss, shifting his hips so his cock comes into contact with Ryan's. Ryan gasp-moans at the touch, and a wave of euphoria washes through Seth. I made Ryan Atwood moan, thinks Seth. The boys rock their hips against each other as they kiss, building up to a frantic rhythm, until Seth can think of nothing but getting all those jeans and underpants out of the way (heh, underpants).  
  
Seth slides his hand down Ryan's back, meeting with bare skin halfway down. Ryan's tank top has become bunched up during all the frantic body rubbing. Seth has just slipped his hand hungrily under the tank top and begun drinking in Ryan's soft, warm skin when Ryan rolls off of Seth, breaking off the kiss. Seth's hand moves to Ryan's chest and begins exploring the few soft hairs there when Ryan puts his hand over Seth's wrist, stilling him.  
  
All of Seth's fears come rushing back in an instant. Oh god, this was a mistake he thinks. Ryan just got caught up in the moment, he's not really into me, and now he wants to stop. I'm the freak who is in love with my best friend. He is about to start stammering another apology when Ryan starts moving Seth's hand around again, this time very lightly. Ryan clears his throat.  
  
"I, uh. Maybe we should slow down for a second," he says. Seth looks into Ryan's eyes and sees unobstructed affection, but also that bit of fear he saw earlier. That bit of fear that is almost always in Ryan's eyes, that Seth wants more than anything to eradicate. Implulsively, Seth leans in and kisses each eyelid, and then moves down, kissing all the way, enjoying the contrast of Ryan's muscled neck and chest to his soft, vulnerable earlobe, which Seth tugs lightly with his teeth. He could spend all day exploring Ryan's body, but for now he wants more of Ryan's mouth, so he returns for a slow, leisurely, loving kiss. When they finally break apart, Seth looks at Ryan and - he can't help it - laughs. Laughs with happiness, relief, released tension, wonder, and most of all, pure joy.  
  
It's Ryan's turn to tense a little.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"Nothing - it's just. You have to admit, this is a little weird -- I mean, we're almost brothers," Seth says, still laughing a little.  
  
But Ryan's not laughing. He looks worried, but then he laughs it off, and picks up the forgotten pillow and throws it at Seth, thoroughly enjoying the wussy pillow fight with the best friend he's ever had. 


	2. Interrupted

Ryan glances over at Seth, who is giddily playing the video game, a big grin on his face, his shoulders and torso shifting with each blow his game character makes. It's so. satisfying to see Seth this happy, Ryan starts to think maybe he shouldn't go through with his plan after all. But he knows he has to. He has to tell Seth that, as good as last night was, they can't do it again. Ryan can't risk being tossed out of the Cohen's home, and he's sure that if Sandy and Kirsten knew he was kissing their son, that's exactly what would happen.  
  
And last night certainly was good. Fucking amazing, actually. Ever since Ryan arrived in the Cohen house, he felt a connection with Seth, despite their massively different backgrounds and experiences. At first it was a brotherly, best-friendly connection - the shared love of video games and comic books, Ryan's appreciation of Seth's fast-talking wit, Seth's obvious amusement at Ryan's dry, deadpan sense of humor, their partners-in-crime approach to nightlife and girls. It all added up to a best friend team feeling Ryan had never had before.  
  
But as the days and weeks have passed, it had gotten more intense. And more.complicated. What had initially felt like two buddies looking out for each other had morphed into frankly protective feelings on Ryan's part. And what had started as a mild dislike of Summer because she was rude had become an intense dislike of her because Ryan felt she didn't deserve Seth. It was jealousy, really. And then one day he and Seth were floating in the pool and Ryan found himself gazing at Seth, soft and adorable and kissable asleep on his float, and the tightness in Ryan's bathing suit forced him to admit that his feelings had grown beyond brotherly.  
  
"OK boys, we're off," Sandy calls to them, while leaning into the doorway of the family room. "No wild parties, OK?" he jokes, although his raised eyebrow tells Ryan that there's a hint of seriousness there too.  
  
Ryan smiles at him. "Have fun," he says, and watches them walk out the door. He's still looking at the closed door when he hears Seth mutter 'finally,' and sees out of the corner of his eye Seth's face leaning dramatically back as he tries to catch Ryan's eye.  
  
Ryan turns to look at Seth, who looks keyed up, eager, nervous and hopeful. And so fucking irresistible. Before rational thought can creep in Ryan moves towards Seth - hell, he half pounces on the kid - and pulls him into a hungry kiss, which Seth fervently returns. Ryan feels his body instantly spring to life, the way it only does around Seth. He brings his hand onto Seth's head, lodges his fingers in his curly, soft hair.  
  
He still can't believe that Seth feels the same way as Ryan does. Ryan had reconciled himself to tamping down his feelings for Seth, to redirecting them towards Marissa or someone else - anyone more appropriate than his almost-brother, and more likely to return his feelings. Nevertheless, when Seth started the pillow fight with him last night, Ryan found it impossible not to play-fight back, to take advantage of the rare, socially-appropriate excuse to put his hands all over Seth. And when he pinned Seth to the bed and felt Seth hard against him - as hard as Ryan himself was - he almost came right then and there.  
  
Ryan is getting hard again from this intense, sudden kiss, and it is sorely tempting to throw out the plan of ending it in favor of continuing his exploration of every inch of his best friend's mouth, neck, chest, arm--  
  
The rattle of keys and a door knob causes both boys to instantly spring a foot backward. Ryan jumps onto the couch while Seth grabs the discarded video game controller and holds it over his lap. Kirsten walks in breezily, smiling and calling, 'forgot my purse!' and she trots into the kitchen. She walks past them again on the way out and says 'bye again' while the boys offer overly enthusiastic waves and goodbyes. This time both stare at the closed door until the sound of the car pulling out of the driveway and down the street fades out completely to silence.  
  
Seth exhales dramatically and then slides himself up onto the couch next to Ryan. He leans towards Ryan, saying with a smile "Now where were we?"  
  
Ryan jumps up to his feet.  
  
"Seth, we can't do this," he says simply, plaintively. There is an intense flash of disappointment on Seth's face that breaks Ryan's heart so badly that he wants to take his words back, chew them up and swallow them.  
  
But Seth recovers, masks the look on his face a little and says, "Why, because of that?" he gestures towards the closed door. "We'll just have to be more careful," he argues.  
  
Ryan is still looking directly into Seth's warm eyes, his beautiful face. Why is this so fucking hard? He breathes deep.  
  
"How?" Ryan counters. "How could we possibly be careful enough? I live here. You live here. I mean, I don't know if you've noticed, but things between us are a little intense. Your parents are bound to find out," Ryan says. He can hear his voice rising a little in pitch, a note of whining in there almost. Ryan hates to hear that in his own voice, so he turns away from Seth. "And if they find out, I'm out of here. And I can't risk it. I don't want to lose this." He pauses, still facing away from Seth. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
He hears Seth exhale again, but this time it's in frustration, not relief. Ryan waits for Seth to speak, but nothing comes, and the silence is so unfamiliar and uncomfortable, he can't take it. He turns around and faces Seth.  
  
Seth stands up and walks toward Ryan.  
  
"If you don't want to lose me, then why are you telling me we can't do this anymore?" he asks, the note of whining stronger in his voice than it had been in Ryan's. "I-this is like, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not giving it up," he says, his voice growing slightly in volume and self-assurance.  
  
"We're still going to be best friends," Ryan reassures quickly. Seth is still looking hopeless so Ryan adds, "Jesus, Seth, it's not like this is easy for me."  
  
"Then don't do it," Seth says.  
  
"I have to. We have to," Ryan says. "You know that." And then he summons every last bit of his willpower and turns and walks away from Seth. 


	3. Confidence, Cohen

Seth is miserable. There's nowhere he can go --the kitchen, the living room, the pool house, the pool (god, the fucking pool, with Ryan near-naked and dripping wet) - without seeing him. Which means that there's hardly a minute that goes by that Seth doesn't feel the frustration of wanting to be with Ryan.  
  
Goddamnit, he had a plan - to ignore his feelings for Ryan and never act on them - but that got foiled when Ryan pressed his phenomenally strong, warm body and mouth against Seth's. So Seth modified his plan to a much more enticing one - have lots of hot make-out sessions (and possibly more) in Ryan's pool house or Seth's room late at night - or, hell, the kitchen table when his parents were out. The possibilities were endless and so very, very alluring.  
  
But then Ryan foiled that plan too with his little speech last week. It took Seth days just to get over the shock and pain of it, as he wandered around like a zombie - or rather, the Seth version of a zombie, which meant he was talking more and more frantically than usual. Even his parents were getting visibly annoyed with him for a while there.  
  
But then Seth came up with another plan. This plan was based on Anna's advice to him at Cotillion. Seth laughs at the realization that he had completely forgotten about Anna's existence - just a few weeks ago, she seemed the perfect person for him. Now he has to stretch to conjure up image in his mind, and even then it is only to thank her for providing him with the key to luring Ryan back: confidence.  
  
Seth knows that Ryan is right - they shouldn't have a romantic relationship - sexual, whatever. He can't imagine his parents would approve of Seth making out with *anyone* in their home, let alone someone who is living there as his brother. He knows it is going to be really difficult to not get caught. But Seth can't live with the frustration of Ryan being just out of reach the whole time. Ryan is so . compelling, and smart, and funny, and, truly, unspeakably handsome. He's never felt this way about anyone - in fact his crush on Summer that once seemed so enormous and overpowering now seems like a joke. Seth can't live with himself if he doesn't at least try to make it work.  
  
So Seth's new plan is to seduce Ryan back. To be so sexy and alluring that Ryan can't say no, despite his fears of getting caught. Seth has to be so seductive that he erases Ryan's fears and insecurities. A tall order, sure, but think of how satisfying it would be if he pulls it off. Seth knows it's a stretch - he's never been irresistible to anyone in his entire life. That's why he's been preparing. He's spent the last few evenings imagining - in great detail - dozens of different scenarios. Seth grabs Ryan and kisses him. Seth delivers a killer back-rub that melts Ryan into a puddle. Hell, he even cooks up a scene where he ties Ryan's wrists to his bed and has his way with him, although Seth knows he doesn't have quite the balls to go through with THAT one. But anyway, all those high school counselors were really onto something with their inspirational "if your mind can perceive it, and your heart can believe it, than you can achieve it" crap, because all his perceiving and believing has definitely put a little strut in Seth's stride, put a smirk on his face. Seth is feeling better than he has since that first night with Ryan. He is ready to achieve it. And his parents are gone for the whole evening, so it's show time.  
  
He walks out to the pool house but is stopped short by Ryan, damp and dozing, on a float in the pool, the evening sun skirting across his muscled body, highlighting every curve and line.  
  
He's standing there, gape-mouthed and staring -not exactly the picture of confident seducer, he knows - when Ryan opens his eyes and sees him there. There is a flash of happiness on his face, and of enjoyment of Seth's gaze, but it is quickly replaced by a nervous glance around Seth's shoulders and into the house.  
  
"They're gone." Seth says simply. "All night."  
  
Ryan sighs a little and uses his legs to paddle over to the side of the pool. He hoists himself up out of the pool and reaches for his towel, but Seth steps forward and snatches it away. Ryan looks at him, beleaguered.  
  
"Seth." He starts. "Give me the towel."  
  
"No," Seth replies, doing everything he can to keep the smile off his face. "I like you wet. Not to mention half-naked."  
  
Ryan blinks in surprise at Seth's forwardness but quickly recovers. "We can't Seth. You know that." He holds Seth's eyes for a long minute, and then turns to walk into the pool house, toward the stack of towels in there.  
  
Seth follows him inside, closing the door behind him. His parents are gone, but he still likes the feeling of privacy. Ryan is drying himself off with a towel, his back to Seth.  
  
"Please just leave," Ryan says, his voice a little tight.  
  
"Nope," Seth answers. "Not until I run my hands and tongue all over your now dry, but still gorgeous, body." Seth says, talking slowly for once. After all, he's rehearsed this enough times, there's no reason for nervousness. In fact, Seth feels like all his usual jitteriness and spazziness has just oozed right out of his body.  
  
Ryan finally turns around to face Seth, and this time Ryan's the one stammering and sputtering. "Seth, god, don't do this to me, you know I want to, but I can't risk-WE can't risk -"  
  
But Seth is crossing the room and closing the distance between him and Ryan quickly, and before Ryan can finish the sentence, Seth catches his mouth in a passionate kiss. Ryan responds desperately, energetically, before pulling away just as desperately.  
  
"Holy shit that was hot," Ryan pants.  
  
Seth once again bites back a giddy grin, and instead backs Ryan up against the wall. He hovers an inch away from Ryan before sliding his thigh in between Ryan's legs, pressing his erection against Ryan's. Ryan lets out an even deeper moan than he did that first night when Seth did the same thing. Yeah, this move really works for me Seth thinks, in the tiny part of his brain still capable of thought. The rest of his brain is running on autopilot, drawing on details from every fantasy he's imagined over the past few days: he's rocking his hips against Ryan's, kissing the side of his neck, then the front, and then dropping down to his miraculous, naked chest. Then Seth improvises a move he hadn't thought about before - lightly biting Ryan's nipple - and the dramatic twitch he gets in response is so encouraging it is once again difficult to suppress his grin. But he does, because there is more kissing and licking to be done. Seth places his hands on Ryan's hips as he trails his mouth down Ryan's chest, and then stomach, as then he drops to his knees in front of Ryan. He finally allows himself a look at Ryan's crotch, and is rewarded by the sight of his hard cock pressing against the thin fabric of his bathing suit.  
  
"Seth." Ryan says. "Seth."  
  
Seth's face is as close as it can be to Ryan's pulsing hard-on without actually touching it. He holds his mouth still in front of Ryan's crotch as he looks up, and borrowing Ryan's own line from that first night, Seth asks "Do you want me to stop?" But there's no fear or hopefulness in his voice, like there was in Ryan's that night. Seth sounds 100% sure of the answer, and - Anna was right -- this confidence thing is working because Ryan moans out a low "no" as Seth finally allows himself to smile before pressing his lips and tongue to Ryan's cock, wrapping his lips around the head through the fabric. Ryan sinks back into the wall and lets his fingers slide into Seth's hair. 


	4. Untitled

It's not that Ryan Atwood has never felt powerless before - in fact, half his life he's felt that way, and he hates it. But right now he feels powerless to Seth's mouth, his touch, this fucking sexy confidence that has sprung out of nowhere, and my fucking god, does he like it.  
  
He knows he shouldn't be doing this. He's spent the last seven days repeating to himself over and over again that he and Seth cannot be together, trying to build up a wall to block out his feelings. But every little witty pun out of Seth's mouth, every smile on his face, every ridiculously cute t-shirt chipped away at that wall. And then this evening, when he stole Ryan's towel away and started in with the dirty talk? Ryan couldn't believe it. He never would have expected such a gutsy move from Cohen, and it was so, SO hot.  
  
So hot that it smashed the rest of Ryan's carefully constructed wall in a matter of seconds. So hot that Ryan is glad he's leaning against a wall, because he's not sure if his legs could support him on their own. Seth's tongue licking cat-like laps on his chest and stomach and. uhhhhhhhh. God. His hot breath against Ryan's erection, that confident, cocky look on his face as he asks "Do you want me to stop?" If Seth stopped right now Ryan is sure he would die, and he tries to say this, but all he can manage is a drawn-out, gasping "no" as he feels Seth's wet mouth press against his bathing suit, already damp from the pool and Ryan's own pre-come.  
  
Ryan is fairly swooning, but some part of his brain pulls his back to reality. Seth's mouth is lingering on top of Ryan's bathing suit, but Seth seems hesitant. His hands are fidgeting with Ryan's waistband, and he looks like he might start babbling at high speed again any second now.  
  
"Seth," Ryan says quietly. "Have you ever.?" Seth doesn't answer right away, and Ryan drops his hands down around the back of Seth's head and pulls ever so lightly up, and Seth stands to face Ryan. He keeps his hands around his neck, cradling his soft face.  
  
"No." Seth stammers. He pauses. "Have you?"  
  
Another pause. "Not. not with a guy," Ryan says. "I've never even. I've never been attracted to guys before. Before you."  
  
"Me neither," Seth admits.  
  
Ryan slides his hands down Seth's back and picks up the hem of his shirt and pulls it over Seth's head in one fell swoop - his experience with girls is coming in handy in some ways at least. He takes a long, admiringly look at Seth's chest, and when he moves his gaze back up to Seth's face he can see he's blushing.  
  
"I know I'm not as pumped as you, what with your well-toned physique and all," Seth blathers. Ryan kisses him deeply.  
  
"You're gorgeous, Seth," Ryan says simply, as he unbuttons his baggy jeans and lets them drop to the floor. Seth steps out of them, and out of his flip flops. Ryan hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Seth's boxers and pulls them to the floor, taking another appreciative glance as he does. Then Ryan tugs his bathing suit to the floor and steps out of it, and watches Seth's reaction. The boys both stand there, breathless. Ryan feels stunned - he can't believe he is standing here in this moment, looking at Seth, this guy who means the world to him, seeing him naked, aroused, eyes lit up with blatant desire.  
  
Ryan picks up Seth's hand, raises it to his mouth. He kisses Seth's fingertips and then licks Seth's palm, and lowers his hand to Ryan's cock. He wraps his own hand around Seth's and guides him in firm grip, slow rhythm, and Seth gets it right away, he's right in sync, building up the pace steadily. Ryan lets go of Seth's hand and leans back against the wall again, and abandons himself to Seth's amateur but surprisingly talented hand. He makes quick work of Ryan, who can't remember the last time he came so fast.  
  
He smiles headily at Seth, who looks both deeply amazed and deeply proud of himself. Now it's Ryan's turn to drop to his knees. He brings his lips to the head of Seth's cock. He runs his tongue around the head in a circle, before dropping his mouth down to take Seth's whole penis in his mouth. He starts to move his mouth up and down, moving the way women have moved on his own cock. He glances up at Seth, whose eyes and squeezed shut, his mouth slightly open. Ryan tries faster, and harder, then a bit slower, and then he hears Seth's breath catch. Ryan knows he's found the right rhythm and pressure, and so he goes with it, enjoying listening to Seth's breathing quicken, little moans escape, and then his surprisingly loud cry when he comes into Ryan's mouth.  
  
Seth sinks down to the floor and wraps his arms around Ryan, resting his head on Ryan's shoulder and clinging to him a bit. "We're going to have to work on your, uh, volume if we're going to keep this a secret," Ryan says, and he can feel Seth smiling against his skin. 


End file.
